The Alien Invasion (Roleplay Info)
A roleplay performed by Figy and Pablo. Plot It is the story of when alien invade Earth. They put up a fight to battle the ship. While Pablo tries to attack, Figy falls down a cavern. He is soon grabbed by a giant claw and pulled up into the alien ship. Pablo enters the alien ship and is soon chased by guards. He enters a room filled with pods, containing damaged aliens. He discovers Figy in one, badly damaged with missing skin and bones showing, and tries to free him. Pablo fails, then he taps on another pod next to Figy's and it wakes up, screaming super loudly. All out the pods emit steam and the aliens inside come out and walk like zombies. Pablo walks backwards toward the doorway as the zombie-like aliens go after him and backs into guards who capture him and put him in a prison cell with a Tetramand who has an eyepatch on one of his four eyes. The Tetramand soon is heard beating up Pablo, but it turns out he is just torturing Pablo by making him listen to Justin Bieber. Figy leaves the containment pods, going into a closet and putting on a guard uniform. He appears in the cell hallway as the guard and many time threatens to shoot Pablo. Pablo, realizing that their is a mind-control chip on the back of Figy's neck, throws something at it causing it to short circuit and make him fall over. Pablo is accused of throwing it and blames the Tetramand, only to have the cell opened, and appearently being kidded with by Figy. Figy frees the prisoners and let's them escape to the front of the ship. Figy tries fighting off the other guards, but the guards almost get it. Figy hits a sealing button, causing the front of the ship, along with the prisoners, to escape. Figy is last seen with his hand out of a dog pile of guards when the middle and back of the ship tumble and explode. There is a fire alien from the species of Duinferno and he is from Mulblazeti. He introduces Tri, a Tetramand with an eyepatch who shared a cell with Pablo from before, Blanco, a white Necrofriggian, and Silent, a partially mute Citrakayah. There was also someone who is unknown why it was there, Motion, a Anodite/Celestialsapien who barely ever moves, speaks, or talks, he floats in a pink, energy ball. Blanco and Tri make the ship safely land from the outside. The Duinferno and Pablo take out Motion, and the Duinferno tells Pablo that Tri and Blanco have a telepathic link. They are soon attacked by the Anti-Plumbers and they hide behind a rock. The Duinferno and Blanco rush off into the battle while Tri starts digging a burrow. Pablo is ordered to stay behind with Tri and Motion. The Duinferno calls for Pablo, only to find him dead. An Anti-Plumber has an energy sword up to Blanco's neck while Blanco is now currently laying against the ground. While Pablo begs not to kill Blanco, Silent appears out of almost nowhere and takes out the Anti-Plumber. Blanco thanks Silent and they find out that the Duinferno is not dead because a fire is still on grass and it erupts, revealing him. The Duinferno explains how he can regenerate from the littlest fire of them. To Be Acted Category:Episodes